I Want You So Bad, It's Driving Me Mad
by Cannibal Glow
Summary: Bella/Alice. “You're not hungry,” Bella murmured, in an attempt to change the subject while she sorted things out in her mind. “Not for blood, no,” Alice said with a smirk.


**New spin on Twlight slash. Towards _Morning Sun_, I don't know. I might write more, I'm just not feeling the story anymore.**

**Also, first girl-on-girl fanfic I've ever done, so please be nice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of this, aside from the storyline. It's just what I does in my spare time.**

"_Edward_!"

Bella looked around, having woken herself up with her own embarrassing outburst- residue from a dream she was having prior. Edward, of course, was not there. He was hunting. He had told Bella he preferred hunting at night. The animals he preyed upon were easier to catch when their sight was somewhat impaired.

Bella did, however, feel a presence in her room. She had grown quite attuned to feeling people in her midst as opposed to seeing them. She supposed this made up for her clumsiness. It also excited her. She figured she was that much closer to being vampiric, like her love was.

"_Hello_?" Bella whispered into the darkness, slowly sitting up in her bed, smelling the air, for whatever good that would do her. As it came to be, no good came of her smelling. "Hello?" she repeated, a little more loudly.

Bella checked her clock, back on her nightstand over her left shoulder. It was three in the morning. She couldn't say anything any more loudly for fear of waking Charlie. "Please," she said, quietly, bracing herself for whom or what ever was out there, "I know you're here."

That was a half-truth. She knew someone was there, she just didn't know who, exactly.

Shortly after her words, a small, white figure emerged from a shadow in the corner of the room. Bella smiled in relief to see Alice Cullen and not some malevolent other being she was unfamiliar with. But Bella's relieved smile turned into a look of concern. "What are you doing here? Is- is Edward okay? Are you okay? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"Shh, Bella," Alice cooed, gracefully padding over to the foot of Bella's bed and sitting on it. "Everyone is fine. Nothing is wrong, I just came to see you."

"At three in the morning?" Bella snapped, but felt guilty after speaking to Alice that way.

If it were physically possible for vampires to blush, Bella would have sworn Alice was doing so at that moment. Her expression was sheepish and she curled into a ball. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but Alice put her delicate-looking little hand up, and closed her eyes. Her face went blank for a minute or so, and then serene before she opened her eyes. "I.. I missed you," she said, finally, at a decibel Bella had to struggle to hear.

Bella was confused. She didn't know exactly how to reply to Alice. She couldn't say the feeling was mutual, as she knew Alice was just a phone call away. So, she decided to lower her inhibitions and simply ask, "Why?"

"Because.." Alice trailed off, and moved closer to Bella, going cross-legged and putting a cold hand to Bella's cheek. "You were quite accurately named, you know. I'm assuming you know what Bella means, yes?"

Bella did know, from her limited Italian, that _bella_ meant beautiful. But she didn't see what that had to do with Alice being in her room at three in the morning with her hand on- oh. Oh! _Oh_! "Alice," she said gently, "I can't.. I- I don't.."

"Silly Bella," Alice said, smiling and stroking Bella's warming cheek with her cold, tiny thumb, using a term Edward used for Bella some of the time. "Silly, silly Bella. Of course you _can_, you just won't, that's all. Well, you won't right _now_, anyways. But you'll eventually come around," she finished smugly.

Bella was frightened by that statement. She didn't want to come around. She was Edward's, and only Edward's. That was all, no ifs, ands, or buts. She didn't even see any woman in that sort of way, so how could she come around? She would remain staunch in her heterosexual monogamy, and that was that.

But the more Bella looked at Alice, felt her touch on her skin, she recognized Alice's extreme beauty, and appreciated it. She liked how Alice wasn't as gentle as Edward when she touched her face, treating her more as a porcelain doll or an infant child as opposed to a piece of wet tissue paper or the corpse of a moth which would crumble under the littlest touch. Bella, without knowing fully what she was doing, leaned into Alice's touch and looked up at Alice's liquid butterscotch eyes, and Alice smiled.

"You're not hungry," Bella murmured, in an attempt to change the subject while she sorted things out in her mind.

"Not for blood, no," Alice said with a smirk.

"Alice!" Bella hissed.

"Well, what do you want, Bella? I can't suffer in silence any longer. It hurts, and you know it. Secrets aren't good for anyone. Only this one is mine to tell, so damn it, I'm telling you. You're so, so, so, lovely. I could say beautiful, but that doesn't even begin to do you justice. I would give up anything just to touch you as I am now... You have no idea what level of ecstasy I'm in by being able to stroke your cheek like this."

"So, to summarize, you want me?" Bella asked, absorbing the information, trying to keep herself together at the poetry of Alice's words, her eyes tearing up involuntarily and one rebel tear broke free from her duct and made a trail down her face, on the opposite cheek Alice was touching. Alice leaned in quickly, and licked the tear away.

"Why is it vampires do that?" Bella inquired, genuinely curious.

"To your first question, yes. With every ounce of my being. Even though I'm small, that is still quite a lot. To your second question, because it isn't only your blood which tastes heavenly, or.. or so I've heard, anyhow. Tears aren't as good, but they _are _fantastic in their own right."

"Mm," Bella murmured, with polite disinterest which baffled her at time like that. Pleasantry and manners should not have mannered. "I see. Well, what do you propose we do about this, then?"

Alice smirked with mischief, which both scared and intrigued Bella greatly. "I propose," Alice whispered, moving in close to Bella's ear, "we do what Edward and you can't."

Bella's eyes opened wide, knowing exactly what Alice was talking about. Bella didn't know the mechanics of that sort of thing, how two females were supposed to... "Alice, I.. I wouldn't be any good at it. I don't even know _how_.. not to mention the fact that I don't know if I want to yet."

"I can teach you. I'll use you until you're absolutely spent and then that will be tonight's lesson. No reciprocation needed. I just want to please you. And I think you want to, you're just scared to want to because you've never wanted anyone but Edward in your life. Never even got to explore. Pity. So I am going to kiss you now, and you can tell me to stop at any point in time, alright?"

"_Al- alright_," Bella whispered, almost inaudibly.

Alice pressed her lips to the base of Bella's neck, and kissed her way up, along Bella's jaw, and to her lips. Bella was waiting for it to feel uncomfortable, for there to be some sort of red flag, but she wanted Alice to continue. It felt as if all of her nerves were on fire and the lightest touch would send her reeling, such as now, when Alice's very sweet, skillful tongue entered Bella's mouth, and Bella met it with her own. Alice's hand moved from Bella's cheek to the small of her back, up underneath the tanktop that Bella had worn to bed that night, and rested there. Her opposite hand traced Bella's collarbone, and gingerly came to rest on Bella's left breast, rubbing up and down in small, methodic motions. Bella began to gasp quiety in the midst of their kissing, having never been touched like this before. Alice broke their kiss to say, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, no," Bella said hurriedly. "Please, don't stop."

Alice smirked, and took her hand from Bella's back and pushed her onto her back as gently as the moment allowed, and straddled her. "For this to continue, you are going to need to be wearing significantly less clothing. Is that alright with you?"

"Do whatever you need to, just please, please, keep going!"

Alice was proud of herself. She had Bella begging her to keep going before they'd even really started doing anything. Smiling to herself, feeling daring, she asked, "Do you particularly like this top?"

"No, I only wear it to sleep, why?"

Alice replied by ripping the garment away from Bella's torso and throwing the remnants on Bella's desk. Alice immediately bent over and pressed her lips to the base of Bella's neck, kissing down, dragging her tongue until she got to Bella's chest, which was absolutely perfect and better than Alice had imagined countless times. She was excited for Bella's reactions now, if she responded so positively to light little touches and gentle kisses. She kissed around Bella's right breast, and Bella's hips bucked up underneath Alice, who got a shock of pleasure from it, and then held Bella's hips down with her own. "No squirming," she chided gently and put her lips around Bella's nipple, sucking softly, and flicking her tongue against it. Bella cried out from closed lips, and grabbed her pillow to put over her mouth. _Already?_ Alice thought to herself. "Do you like that?" she asked.

When Bella did not reply, Alice slid her hand down Bella's body, and stopped at the waist of her pyjama pants. Bella's breathing got shallow, and she twitched once. Continuing to toy with Bella's nipple with her mouth, Alice pulled Bella's pants down to her ankles, and Bella kicked them off. Alice, barely touching Bella, slid her hand all around Bella's thighs, and Bella parted them, making Alice's job several degrees easier. Alice moved her hand inwards, putting her index finger on Bella's clit, and moving it around. Bella moaned loudly, and Alice thanked God for the pillow over her mouth. While moving her index finger a bit more agressively, Alice slid the middle finger of her opposite hand inside Bella as deep as she could go, and Bella damn near screamed, though in a positive way. Alice made a 'come-hither' motion with her middle finger, loving how wet and hot Bella's pussy was.

Alice pushed her finger upwards a bit, and Bella's hips bucked upwards. Alice smiled in satisfaction at her discovery of Bella's g-spot. "What.. what did you _do_?" Bella half-moaned, half whispered.

"I found your g-spot, is all. Do you like when I touch it, Bella?" Alice purred, making her 'come-hither' motion more pronounced.

"Yes," Bella breathed, "oh, yes I do."

Alice took her mouth from Bella's chest and kissed down from there, to her bellybutton, to her thighs, and inwards. She took her finger from Bella's clit, and put her lips on it, sucking gently in time with her finger's movement. By the way Bella was moaning and squirming, Alice knew that her orgasm was imminent. So, she put another one of her fingers easily into Bella, sucking harder on her clit and flicking her tongue against it, and she moved her fingers in and out of Bella, first slowly, then faster, and faster, going harder and deeper each time. Bella moaned more loudly than before, not knowing what was happening but absolutely loving every second of what Alice was doing to her.

Alice took her mouth and fingers away from Bella and sat back, smirking at the hapless human. Bella was dismayed, and asked why Alice stopped.

"We're not finished yet," Alice answered simply, and took Bella's legs and rotated her until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Alice got up, standing in front of her. "Far, far from it, Bella."

With those words, Alice began to remove her sweater in a slow, deliberate sort of way, and she gently tossed it aside. Bella stared in wonder at the milky, perfect skin that was being revealed to her. Alice faced her back to Bella and started to slowly move her hips back and forth, transfixing Bella further as she removed her jeans as slowly as she'd taken off her sweater, kicking them to the wall. Bella saw Alice's black and pink lacy lingerie set, and thought Alice was by far the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her entire life. Alice asked, "I take it from the look on your face that you approve?"

Bella simply nodded and wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of Alice. "I have a few more lessons for you, my lovely," Alice stated, hopping up on Bella's bed. "In my absence, you really shouldn't be deprived of feeling this way. You can do it yourself. Watch and learn, and if you'd like, join in."

Alice sat to face Bella and parted her legs, and ran her hand from her stomach down to her own crotch, rubbing one fingertip up and down, over her panties to warm herself up, and then added another finger, rubbing harder, all the while Bella watching intently. Seeing Alice do this to herself only aroused her more so, and she wanted to be the one to make Alice feel that way. "Alice?" Bella inquired, a little timidly.

"Mm?" Alice replied dreamily, switching herup and down motion to small circles in one spot.

"Can I help with that?"

"Bella!" Alice gasped, and nodded.

Bella got up off the bed and tried pulling Alice to her position prior, at the edge of the bed, but Alice took the hint and moved there herself. Bella kissed from underneath Alice's chest and down to her bellybutton, into which she swirled her tongue, and she tugged on Alice's panties. Alice quite simply ripped them off and threw the shreds elsewhere.

Bella looked at Alice's perfectly-kept pussy, not really knowing what to do with it, but she remembered what had felt good, so she first took her middle finger and slid it up inside Alice, who moaned Bella's name very softly, and made the same motion with her finger as Alice had done to her. Alice groaned in approval, so Bella licked the upper portion of Alice, who very helpfully added in, "Lower, Bella," before putting her legs over Bella's shoulders.

Bella dragged her tongue lower, flicking it against something that stuck out slightly, and Alice made a noise akin to a squeak. Bella reasoned she must have found the same spot Alice had sucked on, so she repeated the motion, sucking quite hard on Alice's clit, getting Alice wetter, which Bella did not mind, as Alice tasted fantastic. "Right there," Alice whispered to Bella. "Another finger, please."

Bella worked another one of her fingers in with ease, and pressed them up. Alice reached for the pillow Bella had had over her mouth and moaned loudly into it. Bella had, apparently, found _Alice's_ g-spot. Not wanting to be too repetitive, Bella took her two fingers which were pressed upon Alice's 'spot' and moved them in a walking motion, sucking harder on Alice's clit and wondering what exactly was going to happen next. It was exciting for her, exciting someone else like this. "Harder, Bella," Alice moaned, her leg muscles starting to tense.

Bella bit on Alice's clit gently and Alice moaned more loudly. She moved her two fingers in and out of Alice, not building up to the hard and fast and deep movements, just giving it her all and being sure to press them upwards every time she went deep enough. Alice was moaning ever more loudly, mainly Bella's name and warnings of what was going to happen.

In a matter of seconds, Alice tensed up, and Bella got a gush of something very sweet in her mouth, which she swallowed and then she took her fingers out of Alice, licking up her slit, getting all of Alice's cum.

"Oh, Bella..." Alice trailed off, a little woozy from the intense orgasm. "That was just amazing. You're, shall we say, a very bright pupil. But I need to reciprocate. I'll get up, and you get on your stomach, like you would when you sleep."

Alice moved and Bella obeyed. Alice pushed Bella's behind so it was sticking up and there was very easy access to the tight little pussy Alice enjoyed so much. Alice knelt behind Bella and promptly stuck two fingers inside her, even wetter than before, and pushed them as deep as they could go, letting them play with Bella's g-spot a while, before taking them out again. This she did several times and Bella felt herself get closer and closer to something, and she wanted it. She was moaning as she'd never done before into her bed, and Alice felt her pussy get hotter. "Come on, Bella, you can cum for me," Alice encouraged, pushing her fingers into Bella one last time before Bella hit her peak, screaming into her mattress as she squirted all over Alice's hand and onto her bed while Alice relished the feeling of Bella's pussy getting tighter around her fingers. She took them out of Bella and licked them off, and then cleaned Bella's pussy out with her tongue.

"You don't know," she murmured to Bella, "how marvellous you taste."

Bella could do nothing but groan one syllable, completely spent but in utter ecstasy.

"Shall I go now, let you get some rest?" Alice asked, putting her jeans back on and searching for her sweater.

"No," Bella whispered, rolling onto her back and then sitting up so she could see Alice. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

Alice had a brief flash of Bella sleeping in her arms which persuaded her to stay. So, without the stupid sweater, Alice helped Bella wrap herself in her comforter, and then she held the cucooned human in her arms, humming a lullaby to her, and occasionally hugging her tight. That moment was perfect, and so had that night been. Alice sighed in content and looked with ardour at Bella who very shortly began to snore. And she did not leave.


End file.
